Goodbyes
by Aki-san1
Summary: Sano and Megumi at a time when Sano is about to leave for the rest of the world.


Goodbyes  
  
  
  
Megumi was short of words. She didn't know what to say. The Kamiya Dojo was filled with chatter and laughter and the sound of chopsticks tapping the ceramic bowls. "Daijoubu ka (are you alright?), Megumi?" Kaoru asked her. Kaoru's eyes made Megumi believe that she was concerned. "Hai (yes), I'm fine." Megumi responded. The celebration was more of a goodbye party to her, she knew Sano was leaving, she knew she can't do anything and she definitely can't come with him. With a heavy sigh she returned to eating the last sushi on her bowl even if her appetite was little.  
  
Across the table she caught a glimpse of Sano. He was just as quiet as she was; Sano just gave gestures to every question that Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Dr. Genzai asked. She was done eating the last thing on her plate, and with a full stomach she said "Oyasumi nasai, minna. (Good night everyone)" And with a smile almost fixed to Sano, she left.  
  
The streets were dark but the stars glowed over the darkness. *Megumi, you're depressed, the night is too beautiful to be depressed, besides you should be happy that Sano's leaving, at least you know that he's going to find his destiny* She just nodded and went on her way. Her thoughts were full of memories of Sano, from how they met, became friends and the way he was always there for her whenever she needed him. She sighed again.  
  
Back at the Dojo, Sano noticed Megumi's absence. With a bit of worry he said "Thank you all for the night, I'll be on my way now. Ja." "Demo (but), Sano what about your sake? It's still half filled." Kenshin reminded him. Sano just waved a hand at him. It's not like him to leave sake; he must be missing someone Kenshin thought.  
  
Sano reached the front gate and looked left and right looking for Megumi. A moving cape of dark hair caught his eye it was Megumi. He followed her. "Oi, matte (Hey, wait)" Sano said waving his hand in the air running into Megumi's direction. "What?" Megumi said avoiding Sano's eyes. "Well I was just wondering why you left early." Sano replied. "I was just not hungry and besides it's late." Megumi said. "It's a lovely night, ne (right)?" He looked at Megumi's blank expression and continued, "Taicho-san used to tell me about the stars before. He told me that if you look up in the sky, into a bright star, someone you love is looking at it at the same time. I didn't think it would be true. I looked up one night and there wasn't a star that glistened. But I met someone, and I stopped looking at them" He turned back to Megumi. She didn't seem to be listening. He didn't mind, she hardly ever does. "Doshite (why)?" Megumi asked. Sano gave a sort of puzzled look. "I said doshite?" Megumi said again. "Because…because of you." Sano wasn't sure of what he said but he did spit it out. "Me?" Megumi asked him, stopping at the gate of her house. Sano stopped as well.  
  
"What did I do?" Megumi asked again. "It was you who made me stop looking at those stars. Ever since I saw you the stars seemed to be nothing, you made me feel better than anything else did, you gave me inspiration and no damned star can do that. Whenever I look up into the sky it's all worth nothing compared to you. That's how important you are to me." With those words Sano took a deep breath. "I mean that much to you?" Megumi thought aloud, "Why didn't you tell me before?" Sano could see her eyes stopping her tears. He nodded " I never thought you'd care, so I was afraid of being rejected." "Then why will you leave don't you know that I have feelings for you too?" Megumi said with her teary, overflowing eyes. Sano embraced her the way Kenshin did when he left Kaoru, but more passionate. "I'm leaving to find my destiny, but I'll be back" Sano reassured her. They released their embraces and Megumi went back into her house. "Sano," she said, "wait." "Nani (what)?" Sano said looking back ate her. "Matte iru (I'll be waiting)" she responded. "Dewa matte (then wait)" with those said he left.  
  
  
  
Note: Did I make Sano seem so cold and was it cold-hearted of me to give poor Kenshin only one line? 


End file.
